Women
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Short scenes featuring various women from the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito series.Warning for sexual innuendo and angst and romance – all toxic at high levels, such as in this fic, as warned by the Fanficcers General Surgeon Warning.


AN: For Candychan. Who as of this date is now 2X and a week young (cause you don't use old to describe such young people).

Warning for sexual innuendo and angst and romance – all toxic at high levels, such as in this fic, as warned by the Fanficcers General Surgeon Warning.

**lllll**

**lll**

**Women**

**By MagicBulletGirl**

**lll**

**lllll**

_**She can kill with a smile**_

Vermouth smiled at the near dead man on the floor. Even now, he was smiling too despite that she was the reason the bullet had entered his skull and spilled his brains. He got to see what he wanted, the gorgeous minx over him.

_**She can wound with her eyes**_

Shinichi took a step back.

He couldn't keep looking at Ran.

It hurt too much to feel her pain on top of his.

_**And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies**_

"What makes you think there is a God? If there were, wouldn't he give everyone at least the opportunity for happiness? Millions of people worse off than you Kudo are proof enough there can't be one."

_**And she only reveals what she wants you to see**_

"Are you all right Akemi?"

She turned and looked at him, her face brighter than it had been moments ago, "Yes."

_**She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me**_

Yusaku woke up and looked at the empty space on the bed next to him. Odd, she usually wasn't up before him…

Catching a glance of the date on the calendar next to his clock, he grinned as he noticed the envelope on the pillow next to his that read "Happy Anniversary!! Open Me!!!"

_**She can lead you to love**_

Makoto opened his phone after the tournament. A text message seemed to have come in during that time.

He smiled as he read it.

"_Come home already!"_

_**She can take you or leave you**_

Kogoro waited those few precious seconds for her answer apprehensively.

He registered her lips moving but he had no idea what her answer was.

"Can you repeat that?"

_**She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you**_

"But you were _DEAD!!_"

"I know."

"Then, then how!?"

He told her.

"Jodie?"

"Liar-"

_**And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free**_

"You saved me and you're saying I don't owe you anything?"

Kid laughed at her and repeated, "You don't owe me a thing Miss Witch."

Akako smirked, "Fine. Have it your way."

_**Yeah she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me**_

Kaito stared as Aoko walked off.

_Had she just…?_

The boys in the class stared at Kaito.

"Dude you're so lucky!!"

"You just got kissed by Aoko-chan!!"

"I think that's what they call stealing a kiss!!"

_**Oh she takes care of herself**_

Conan's eyes followed Ran as she went through her weekend morning routine. Tidying up whatever had been added to the kitchen after she had cleaned it the night before before going to bed. Then taking out a pan and getting some scrambled eggs going for the two of them. She put some bread in the toaster. Put out the cups and silverware on the table and then went back to keep the eggs from burning. She knew how well he loved the eggs golden and fluffy. The bread popped and she added it to the plate while almost simultaneously serving some eggs. She placed the plate in front of Conan and then served herself.

"Let's eat," she smiled, "Then we can go get the groceries for tonight. What do you want Conan? Sashimi or beef stew?"

"Whatever you would like neechan."

_**She can wait if she wants**_

Heiji couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"You mean you _don't _want to date me?"

"Yep."

"Why the hell-!?" He failed miserably at keeping his temper in control.

"Because I don't need to right now Heiji and as it was, it never seemed to be a priority to you to do so anyway.

"I've learned to wait."

_**She's ahead of her time**_

"Yoko-chan! The writers are on strike."  
"Why?"

"The network doesn't want to give into their demands."

"How long have negotiations been going on?"

"Weeks apparently."

"And I've been on vacation for weeks… they must have been hoping to get this settled before I got back."

Yoko picked up her stride, caught an elevator going up and walked without announcement into the board room where the directors were having a meeting over the situation.

"Gentlemen, WHAT is going on?"

Meager answers told her as much as she had suspected.

"Why haven't you given in? This is chump change."

"Yes, now it's a 100 increase but next time it'll be 200," argued one of the members of the board.

"This wasn't an issue with TOKI TV last month. They gave into their writers. Or how would you like it if one of your biggest commodities transferred networks? I don't like working for cheap people and I've had a lot of offers from them about great shows – great _roles_ I'd much rather be doing than having to produce and half write some cooking show at seven in the morning."

The board paled.

"Jena," said the Chairman into a speakerphone, "Tell the writers we've given into their demands."

Within several weeks Yoko was an executive producer and co-creator of a hit drama that would be replayed for months. It would be the first of many.

_**Oh and she never gives out**_

"Aoko… just tell me it's okay."

_**And she never gives in**_

"Why? You've been lying all this time!"

_**She just changes her mind**_

Kaito stopped a few feet short of his gate.

She turned, noticing his approach, "Kaito, I want to talk."

_**And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden**_

"I see three kids, a nice house, and both of us still working together – no matter what."

"Yeah I'm sure we can find someone to babysit."

"And weekends we'll have time to ourselves," Sato added with _heavy_ insinuation.

Takagi blushed, "Sure."

_**Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding**_

Gin cursed the minx as she fiddled around above him. He half stopped in his movements of rebellion as she unsheathed a small dagger.

"This makes it a lot more fun."

He jerked as the cold steel lay flat on his skin. Pain began oozing slowly from the spot.

"You - moved - my - hand!" she got out as she tried to stop laughing.

_**But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be**_

He was lying for her and to her. So noble and so terrible it was he sometimes couldn't stand to live with the weight of it all.

God how he wished for an end…

_**Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me**_

_Why did she do something so… so irrational!?_

Akai tried to console himself as he took the news in.

_Why didn't she ask me for help if she wanted to get out?_

_Why didn't I help her when I could…?_

_**She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel**_

Conan sat on the ride home.

He didn't understand how it worked out sometimes in his sleep induced stupor. Why the woman left him alive… why she didn't cruelly stab the child's body he was trapped in and put an end to the thing that had one-upped her?

How she could be so kind but take joy in killing people…

_**She can do as she pleases she's nobody's fool**_

Matsuda never, ever, got into the Sato's patrol car without putting on his seatbelt. She had memorized all the streets and alleys of Tokyo as no one had before.

He looked, nervously (though no one would ever know because he always was wearing his sunglasses) as Sato turned on the siren and fell into pursuit.

He relished, above all other things, her expression as she closed in and ended the chase despite whatever attempts the suspect had tried to use to get away.

"Don't do the crime if you can't pay the time," she said as she handcuffed him.

Oh how he wanted to do time…

_**And she can't be convicted she's earned her degree**_

Kogoro couldn't believe his ears.

For once someone was being slammed by Eri, and it wasn't him.

He preened, proud of her ability to just lay it on.

Oh how that punk deserved it.

"And you," she started, turning on him, "What kind of person can't tell that a 7 year old isn't normal!?"

"It's not my fault…" he started timidly, "You said so yourself, he's a killer liar!"

"So what?! I wasn't around him 24/7!"

"But you did see him a lot…"

"I'm not the one on trail here! You and he are, you for your stupidity and him for his!"

"In all fairness Mom," began Ran, "You didn't notice it either…"

Eri glared, slowly, at Ran.

"Ne-Never mind Mom…"

_**And the most she will do is throw shadows at you**_

Conan looked over at Haibara during lunch one day as they sat eating their lunches.

"You can't be18."

She turned and looked at him, "Well I am 18."

"That can't be right. I saw you. You were more than 18."

"Maybe I just look older."

"Yeah, too old."

"Are you calling me 'OLD' Kudo?"

"No, no, why ever would you say that?"

She sighed, "And I was almost done with that antidote…"

"I'm NOT calling you old!"

_**She's always a woman to me…**_

The bed was soft underneath them. It hardly made a sound.

"Shinichi, I-"

"What Ran-" he asked, his breathing labored.

"I love you."

"Isn't it a bit early? We just got started," his cheeky grin shined above her.

She grabbed the pillow next to her and stuffed it in his face.

He pulled it away, and lay over her.

"You're so you Ran. You always have been. It makes me fall in love with you all over again, everyday, that I'm with you."

Ran pushed and pinned him.

"I feel the same way," she kissed him.


End file.
